Our Curve
by Derabenu
Summary: Brick and Blossom oneshot. Take my Poll please.


_ONESHOT BRICKxBLOSSOM_

_I really never liked Christmas, no one wanted to spend it with me. I never got gifts, and I never got under the mistletoe with any one. But this year, I loved Christmas._

"thanks." I said as I left the candy store.

It was a windy snowy day, and no one was outside because it was Christmas. I bought myself a Christmas gift, Because Bubbles never got anyone a gift, and Buttercup was too selfish to even buy someone a gift. I had already bought them gifts, and didn't receive one back, so I decided to buy myself some candy. I was walking back to my house when I suddenly tripped over the frozen water.

"ow.." I muttered. I looked up, "mistletoe.." I said to myself.

I never got under a mistletoe with any boy before, and I wish I could, but not with just any boy, a special boy.

I got up and continued walking. I toke out my candy, and started chewing on it. I got tired of walking and eating so I toke a seat by the curve.

"who are you, and why are you sitting on _my_ curve?" a boy said.

I quickly got up, and looked at him. He had red hair, a red cap thet was tilted to the side, and was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, and some baggy jeans.

"im sorry." I said.

"that's okay, you don't have to get up, you can still sit there." the boy said.

He was about 6 inches taller than me, and he was pretty cute. He also looked like I had seen him before. Well I was in the 6th grade and very popular, so I probably saw him at school before. I toke a seat next to him. There was an awkward silence, so I started talking.

"so what's your name?" I asked.

"Brick, yours?" he asked.

_Brick! Wow… never knew what 7 years could do to you…in this case, it could do really good. _

"Blossom." I said.

"Blossom? The puff?" he asked.

I nodded.

"oh, you have grown." he said.

"yup, so have you." I said.

He looked at me, his ruby eyes sparkling.

"your eyes are nice." I said.

"um, thanks. Your eyes are nice too." he said.

"thanks." I said.

"so what brings you out here, on Christmas day?" he asked.

"oh, um just wanted to get away I guess. No one really wants to hang out with me on Christmas day." I said, sadly.

"same here." Brick said.

"really?" I asked.

"yup, Boomer is too stupid to even know what Christmas is, and Butch is too lazy to buy gifts. And plus, I already gave them their gifts, and wanted to get me a gift." he said.

"well with me, Bubbles doesn't shop for anyone but her self, and Buttercup is too selfish to even buy anyone a gift, or even walk into a store. So I gave them their gifts, and I got myself a gift, which is this candy cane." I said.

"I got my self a candy cane too." he said, munching on the candy cane.

"well, I got 2 candy canes." I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out the other candy cane. "Merry Christmas Brick." I said, giving him the candy cane.

"thanks." he said, reaching out his hand to take the candy cane.

His hand touched mine. We looked at each other, both of us blushing.

I looked away and so did he. He took the candy cane, and put it in his pocket.

"I don't have a gift really, but I could give you a taste of my candy cane." he said.

"okay." I said.

He came closer to me, then he kissed me. I felt the wind blow harder, i was cold, and warm by Bricks soft warm lips against mine. He broke away.

"Merry Christmas Blossom." he said.

"thanks, I liked the candy cane." I said.

He blushed, and handed me the rest of his candy cane.

"well I got to go, maybe next Christmas, ill met you here, on _our _curve." he said.

"that sounds great." I said.

He got up and so did I. he hugged me, and I hugged him. Then he flew away. I felt the snow come down on my face. I looked up. I saw the same mistletoe I saw earlier.

_how did that get here? _I thought.

I reached out and grabbed it.

_how ever you got here, thanks. _I put the mistletoe on my hand then I blew it away. A gush of wind came, and the mistletoe flew in the other direction. With that turned I around and started walking home.

_How ever that wonderful plant got to our curve, im pretty sure, it will get to someone else's curve too...._

_**Review!**_


End file.
